The Trouble with Ryoichi
by Link1337
Summary: As Hunter is propelled into the universe of Kung Fu Panda, he must keep the evil of the Ryoichi at bay,to save the valley with the Five and Po's help. ... But will he be able to keep his own evil at bay? Read and find out. Contains massive amounts of Bleach references in the first few chapters. R&R welcome. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own KFP. If I did, it would probably be rated PG-13.**

_Chapter 1: From (Not So) Humble Beginnings_

He woke with a start. He was lying face-down on a passageway that led between two mountains. "Where the hell did I end up now?" Hunter said. After the excursion with Ichigo and the universe of Bleach, he was sure that he could handle whatever came next…

Ichigo had lost his powers, so he gave his Shinigami coat and Zangetsu to Hunter. That was a huge privilege, and he accepted it with open arms. Zangetsu had taught the same things Ichigo had known to Hunter. Giving him pointers on fighting, telling him how to summon his Shikai and Bankai forms. Everything under the sun, really…

"Sir, are you okay?" A voice above him spoke.

He did not know the answer to that question. After all, he _was_ face-down.

"I'm not exactly sure…" He picked himself up, and looked at his acquaintance.

He was… a goose. Hunter blinked a couple of times, and to his surprise, he wasn't dreaming. He looked around just to make sure. There, in the distance, was the Valley of Peace. His destination, and an urgent one too.

"I'm sorry; I never got your name. What was it?" the goose asked.

"My name is Hunter." The goose looked at him with a cocked head. "That's an odd name. Anyway, my name is Mr. Ping, Po Ping's dad."

"Po Ping? As in the dragon warrior?" Hunter needed to know this.

"Yes, sir." The goose looked happy that he recognized his position as Po's father.

"Where is he now?" Hunter asked. "I have urgent news for the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five. A war might be coming, between your valley and a very large group of fighters."

"Who are these fighters called?" The goose was now uneasy of the news.

"They call themselves the Ryoichi; The first sons of Ryo."

The goose looked shocked, horrified even. '_He knows who they are?_' Hunter thought to himself. "I'll take you to my son! Follow me!"

_**At the Jade Palace…**_

Recovering from a near-traumatic experience was very difficult. Po and Tigress almost died by the same thing, and all of the Five were helping them recover. Right now, they were all eating in the dining room, and contemplating what to do next.

Po was the first to speak up. "Well, I feel a lot better than how I used to. I mean, that _hurt_… getting hit by a canon. By the way, where's Tigress?"

"She's by the peach tree, meditating." Crane said. "By the way, Po, what's that new dish you're cooking now? It's really good." Everyone else shook their heads in agreement. Viper chimed in. "Yeah, Po. Someday, you're going to have to teach me how to cook."

Po excused himself, and left the dining hall to go check on Tigress. She had been in a state of denial, wanting everything that had happened to just disappear. So she had been meditating a massive amount lately, desperately trying to forget all of the traumatizing instances that had just happened a month ago.

"Tigress?" Her deep trance of thought was interrupted by Po's voice.

"Yes, Po?" she said.

"I know you're busy, with all that meditating, but can I ask you something?" He had a hint of hesitation in his voice.

"Ask away, Po. Just don't beat around the bush."

"Okay, here goes. Why are you so troubled by me almost dying? I mean, I know we're friends and all, but why become so worried?"

Tigress stood up, and just looked at Po with those scarlet eyes of hers. It was enough to make anyone else nervous, but not Po. He had come to know her all too well.

"Why do you ask that, Po? You know that I care about you. I made that very clear in the Gongmen jail."

"I know, but if you cared about me as a friend, wouldn't you have taken my near-death a little lighter?"

"Dang it, Po. I don't know how to explain, but I just felt… a thick feeling of sadness." Tigress was a little shaken at this point. It was painful to even think about it.

"Sorry, Tigress. I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's okay. I think you needed an answer."

'_Damn! Why didn't I just tell him?' _she thought.

Master Shifu ran into the moment, an urgent tone of voice. The Five trailed behind him, along with Mr. Ping and… a _human. _

"Students! There is an urgent matter on our hands! The Ryoichi and their army are going to invade the Valleys!"

Po spoke up. "You mean _THE_ Ryoichi?! That… Is… AWESOME! But sorta scary. Also, can you introduce that character behind the five? Is he a human?"

Shifu looked at Po, somewhat irritated.

"Yes, Po. He is, in fact, a human."

'_Wow!' Po thought. 'A human! Aren't they supposed to be in a different part of the world entirely?'_

"What's your name?" He looked at the human expectantly.

"My name is Hunter, and I already know you, you're the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five." They all looked at him with beady eyed expressions. How could he know them, if his kind was on the other half of the earth?

"How do you know about us? I mean, you're from the other side of the world." Viper inquired.

"Actually, I… I'm not from there. Or this world, even. I came from a different dimension, to come help you in defeating Ryo and the Ryoichi. I know about you because I overheard Ryo tell his men that they were to invade your world before I blacked out. When I woke up, Mr. Ping helped me reach you."

"What exactly… are you wearing? Those don't look like Kung Fu robes, or training clothes, even." Tigress did not like the look of him, and she had her suspicions. Still, she did her best not to show it.

. /_

**These are the robes. Remember, I said Ichigo gave Hunter his powers and robes and everything. The only reason I provided the link is because I'm not a good describer.**

"These are my Soul Reaper robes. This signifies that I am a part of the Soul Society, led by the Soul King. I would go more into them, but it would not make sense to you."

He also had a sword hilted on his back. This was no ordinary sword, though. This thing was _huge_, and it had no guard and no proper handle. The metal handle was covered with white wraps, and the white wraps went on to envelop the rest of the blade.

"So, why are you here, other than to inform us?" Monkey said.

"Well, I'm here to-"

He was cut off by a roar unlike any other. It had sort of a filter to it, and it sounded hollow…

Something jumped from below the Peach Tree, and soared high into the air.

It was an Adjuchas-class Hollow! _'Those things are supposed to be gone! I killed all of them… This could be the last one. Alright… Let's do this.'_

Hunter took the sword off of his back, and the wraps fell off, revealing an extremely sharp and deadly Zangetsu. He leaped toward the Hollow, and slashed with his sword three times, but the hollow dodged all of the cutting slashes. It spun around behind Hunter, and raised its hand to strike.

"LOOK OUT!" Po exclaimed.

Hunter slashed back at the hollow, and it cut right through its bare chest. Blood sprayed from the chest of the hollow, and it staggered back, leaning over in agonizing pain. It picked its head up, and leaped at Hunter. Again, Hunter was able to counter the hollow, sending a side-kick straight to its face, and stunning the hollow. He then readied his sword above his head, and shouted:

"Getsuga Tenshō!"

A blue crescent-shaped form of energy burst forth from his sword, and rushed at the charging hollow. When the form of energy passed, it cut the hollow straight in half. The hollow stopped for a moment, and then his torso and his legs separated, and the two halves disintegrated into thin air. Hunter turned toward the Five and Po.

"And _that_ is why I'm here. To teach you how to combat the Ryoichi."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I, again, do not own KFP.**

_Chapter 2: Fear Factor_

He looked about the war-torn battlefield, eyes full of satisfaction. He had taken over this world, and he was not about to let it slip away to the few remaining refugees.

"M'lord! Where do you wish for us to build our capitol? In the heart of the largest nation?"

Ryo turned his head to see a blood-stained Naozane Koyama, his first lieutenant. He was a five-foot-seven-inch man, donning a steampunk-soldier like outfit, with light armor pads on his chest, legs, and lower arms. His helmet consisted of two eye holes with black tint on them, and a technologically advanced respirator to be able to breathe right. It was all painted over black.

"No," Ryo said calmly. "The most remote location possible. I do not want the refugees thinking we are too confident of ourselves. Place decoy home bases in the most obvious spots. When they attempt to strike, let one of the bases fall, and when they discover the mass amounts of bases, they will surrender. Do you know of this technique, Naozane?"

"Yes, M'lord. Psychological warfare." Naozane was always proper when it came to addressing his superiors.

Ryo announced it, despite Naozane recognizing it.

"Fear factor," he said. "That is the technique that you and the other Ryoichi will use when conquering Hunter's current world. Conquer the world's leader, and you have the rest on their knees, begging for mercy."

Naozane was used to his superior's rants… but this one sounded different. More ill-willed than any of the others. Anyhow, Naozane was bound to carry out his orders, no matter what.

Ryo spoke with a stern voice: "Take the rest of the Ryoichi with you to Hunter's location, but only take one of my armies. That should be enough to scare them into submission. I will stay here, to look after this world, formerly known as Soul Moon, now known as Bleached Moon of the Damned."

"Yes, M'lord. I will see you in half a year. If the others and I do not return, then please, avenge us by destroying all they know and love."

Ryo thought it over.

"Very well. I will come, if you do not return."

With that, Naozane went to gather the rest of the Ryoichi, and Ryo sat in thought.

Thinking about what to do of this entire situation.

'_Nuke it from orbit,' _he thought. Not literally, of course…

But obliterate the enemy. Until there's nothing left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Dreamworks, except for Hunter, Ryo, and the Ryoichi. **

_Chapter 3: Story Time_

"I have to hand it to you, Hunter. You're probably the coolest 5-foot-9-inch, blonde haired, blue eyed 14-year old I've ever seen!" Po had welcomed Hunter with wide arms, because he had shown he was trustworthy by protecting them from a being that was beyond their level of skill. Monkey, Mantis, Viper and Crane had also warmed up to him, but Tigress still doubted that he was trustworthy. After all, he had _just_ arrived.

"Thanks, Po." Hunter was a tad bit shy, considering all of the attention he was getting. They were all in the dining room, eating Po's noodles, and for Hunter, it was the first time.

"Go ahead, Hunter. Try it." Viper said.

Hunter brought the noodles in between his chopsticks, and quickly put the noodles inside his mouth. He chewed…. And then he swallowed.

And then he spoke: "This is really… Wow. I've never tasted anything as amazing as this!"

The five the cheered, and ate some more.

"No comments, Mantis?" Crane said.

"No, I'm too busy stuffing myself. You, however, can make all the comments you want."

They just kept eating, figuring that time spent talking is time wasted when you're supposed to be eating. Finally, Hunter spoke up.

"So, the reason I came here was to help train and aid you in the defense of China against an evil known as the Ryoichi."

Monkey spoke up. "Aren't they the…?"

"The ten men in the fairy tale that your parents told you? Yes. Except they are much darker and black-hearted than the version you heard. They each have a special ability that gives them a distinct advantage over their opponent. There are ways to counter their advantages, but let's start plain and simple, with the basics. I'm going to train you how to become even more sufficient in combat, and I will teach you the elements of Spiritual Pressure. The energy wave that my blade launched? That uses spiritual pressure."

"This is all fine and dandy," Mantis said, "But how are we going to master this stuff? I mean, it sounds like something Master Oogway would have taught us."

Hunter seemed to take this response as normal as possible. "That's true. But it's actually relatively simple; you just need to channel your inner self first. Depending on who you are, though, the challenge differs. If you are tough to the core, like Tigress…"

Tigress gave an annoyed look.

"…then you will not have much of a hard time. However, if you are soft and kind on the inside, like Po, then it will probably be an extremely difficult challenge."

"Why is that?" Po said.

"Because, Po. You will have to face your complete opposite in your mind."

Po, and the others, were mind-blown. Channeling was one thing, but fighting yourself? For Po, it was a new level of cool.

"So… If that's that, training will start tomorrow. By the way, if you don't defeat your opposite, it will consume you and you will die. Goodnight, everyone! I'll be sleeping on the roof if you need me."

So he then left the Five and Po, with wide eyes.

Crane spoke up with a frightened voice. "We'll… die?"

Even Shifu was in shock. I mean, who wouldn't be? Risking their life to become better in the martial arts, and contact their spiritual powers. But they had to, in order to save the valley. And so they ended the night, with a few worried hearts and souls.

_The Next Day_

The gong rang at precisely 6 A.M. The students arose, but with more… fear in their eyes than usual. Usually, harsh training was enough to put most of them in worry, but they would be fighting for their lives today. They said their usual "Good morning master," and then headed off to the training hall.

When they got there, Hunter gave them a warm welcome, and sat them all down.

"Okay, so… Who wants to go first? Rise of hands?"

No one dared to do such a thing. Finally, Tigress volunteered to go first.

"I'll go first," she said. With a brave look, she headed toward Hunter to start her training.

"Great…. Let's begin, then."

**Oh snap, it's about to get good! The next chapter should be up either later tonight or tomorrow. R&R welcome! Night, y'all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own KFP. **

**Song: Bleach OST: Hollowed**

_Chapter 4: The Battle Within_

"Alright, Tigress. Kneel on both knees."

She got down on both knees, and mentally prepared herself for the fight she was about to partake in.

"Are you ready, Tigress?" Hunter wanted to make sure she was ready for this.

"Yes, Hunter. I'm ready."

Hunter brought his index and middle finger up to her forehead, and closed his eyes.

"_Kokoro shi kudasai._"

**(Translates roughly to 'Enter the mind')**

And just like that, they were both in a hilly area, but the green grass was blue, and the world had an air of kindness.

"I don't think this will be very hard. After all, your opposite is loving and compassionate, and a bit crazy." Hunter was probably right. After all, he had been right about why he was here.

Someone burst out of the ground behind Tigress, and spun a crescent kick toward her head. Tigress dodged, and moved back to get a good look at her opposite.

She looked to be a white tiger, with white fur and jet black stripes. She was actually the complete opposite of Tigress. Her vest was pure white, her pants were pure white, but the leaf design was jet black. Her eyes were jet black in all areas.

"So you're my landlord, huh?" The opposite form of Tigress said to the real one.

"I guess so," Tigress said. "Who are you, anyway?"

It gave an annoyed look on its face, then gave a slight chuckle. "What a stupid question. Isn't it obvious? I'm _you_. Well, to be more accurate, your opposite.

Tigress glanced back at Hunter. "My opposite isn't exactly as loving and caring as you said it would be, Hunter."

"Well, I'm sorry I'm not all I was cracked up to be! Let me make it up to you, by utterly dominating you."

She released a flurry of punches and kicks, all coordinated with each other to create the storm of attacks. All Tigress could do was dodge. She just couldn't find an opening.

"What's the matter, Tigress? Having a bit of trouble? Here, let me help you."

It stopped its attacks, and turned its cheek toward Tigress.

"Go ahead. Hit me with all of your force, no holds barred."

Tigress took this opportunity, and reeled back with all of her might. She sent her fist plummeting her opponent's face, and it went flying in the opposite direction. Spiraling in the air, the opposite form of Tigress struggled to get control. When it finally landed, a smoke cloud rose up around it. When the dust finally settled, the inner Tigress stood up, blood trickling down from its mouth.

"You hit harder than I expected… Hmm. Even so, this battle is not in your favor. You see, I know your fighting style, since I'm you. Nothing you can do will surprise me, and no technique you will throw will ever be able to stand a chance against me. However, I can still be a threat to you… Because I am your fighting spirit. Your instincts, one may say. And right now, I'm getting the idea of killing you." It transitioned into an offensive stance, and eagerly looked at Tigress for her to do the same. "It's not like you might be able to beat me. The matter of the fact is you _can't _beat me!"

And that sentence alone was enough to light the fire in Tigress's soul. **Start the song now.**

"I can sure as hell beat you, you worthless clone."

Tigress wasted no time in rushing her clone, with a fury of kicks and punches. The clone was surprised at how easily she could envelop it, and decided to retaliate, but just a little too soon. The clone was punched straight in the gut, sending blood straight out of its mouth. The, Tigress flip-kicked it in the jaw, landing gracefully, sending the clone flying out of control. The clone quickly regained composure, and ran to Tigress's position, but instead of attacking head on, it span around behind her, and prepared an axe kick to the back of her neck. Before it could reach her, though, Tigress caught her clone's leg and twisted it, spinning the clone. It landed on its back, and the clone was coughing out of control. Tigress turned, and aimed an axe kick straight for the clone's head. Before it landed, though, the clone dodged and launched a crescent kick at her neck. It hit Tigress, but she was unaffected by it, and caught her leg before it was returned to the clone. She threw the clone to the ground, and side kicked the clone straight in the chest, creating cracks in the ground below. The clone coughed up blood, and jumped back up to land a devastating punch to Tigress's arm. However, Tigress moved out of the way, and the hit only nicked her arm. Still, it was enough to push her back. Sensing the opening, the clone made its way to Tigress, and unleashed three punches; one to her face, one to her gut, and another to her lower abdomen. Tigress was knocked back by the force of the hits, and she landed on her back. The clone pounced on her, but Tigress kicked her off with a fierce frontal assault. The clone was knocked back and dazed. Tigress took this opportunity to finish it off. She jumped into the air, spun around, and raised her leg. With that, she came down on the clone's head, and the clone instantly fell. The clone now lay there, motionless. Tigress had won. **You can now stop the song.**

Suddenly, red energy flowed from Tigress and into the air. "What is this? Some kind of attack?"

"No, Tigress. That's your spiritual power! It's been unlocked. We can now leave your mind."

Hunter then stuck out his hand toward her, sideways.

Tigress was confused. "What?" she said.

Hunter was surprised that she did not know of this formality. "It's called a handshake. All you have to do is take my hand, and shake it."

Tigress was skeptical at first, but she eventually took his hand and shook. Hard.

"Ouch," Hunter said. And with that, they came to in the real world.

_In the real world…_

"When are they going to snap out of it? They've been at it for an hour now." Mantis was getting impatient, but most of all, hungry. And he could get snappy when he was hungry. Or should we dare say, snippy?

Suddenly, they both came out of the trance, Tigress panting heavily, and Hunter with a smile on his face. "She did it! She now has attained spiritual power, and in time, she will learn to use it to launch attacks like no other… Now, who's next?"

Po raised his hand, but not to be next. "Can I ask a question to Tigress?"

"Sure, Po. You don't have to ask."

He then proceeded with his question. "What was it like, fighting yourself? Was it awesome? I bet it was."

Tigress smiled lightly, but it faded quickly. "It was far from it. Po, this isn't something I think you should treat as just another mission."

Po's smile was swept from his face. A simple "Oh," was all that escaped from his mouth.

"So," Hunter asked again, "Who wants to go next?"

"I'll go," Viper said. "I'm just going to get it out of the way."

Hunter admired her courage. But at the same time, he was disappointed that none of the guys had gone up yet. "You males scared or something? The first two to go are girls. No offense, of course, to the females."

This was followed by a bunch of scolds from Monkey, Mantis, and Crane. And it continued this way; one by one, facing themselves in heated battles. It was all normal… until Po went up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own KFP. **

_Chapter 5: They Won't Save You_

"Someone help! Invaders are destroying the city!" A cry from a pig under the rubble of a burning house. A sheep, mangled and bloody from falling fragments of rock, ran past the pig and onto the bridge to the other half of the Valley of Serenity. She ran and ran, but couldn't seem to outrun the incoming devastation. A flying, fiery piece of debris flew into the bridge from atop the clouds, and absolutely decimated it. Having no way back and no way to really escape, the sheep kept running with the receding hope of reaching the masters Kazeno and Tsukino. Without the rebuilt tower in sight, the sheep had begun to lose hope faster now.

She stopped and looked back. All she saw was approaching doom, in the form of a masked, armored demon, launching these balls of… blue stuff. But it wasn't water; it consumed everything it came across, ruining buildings and taking lives. Smoke arose from behind the masked demon, mostly from destroyed buildings and fires. She turned back, but found herself confronted by another one of the invaders, and this one was truly someone you didn't want to come across in a dark alley. Or anywhere, for that matter. He had a large, metal suit that enveloped most of his body, and it was highly detailed everywhere, with lines running down that indented in the bulkiness of the suit. Only the eyes and above were shown of his head, and the head was nothing but a skull with glowing eyes. He had a giant blade, looking like a silver fireball at the hilt, but growing into a blade nearly instantaneously. The blade curved and ribbed as it reached the tip. The hilt was a striped pattern of gold and garnet, and curved to the front at the bottom.

"Where might you be going?" the monster said. He had a metallic voice, and that added to the horror. "Such a pretty lady like yourself shouldn't be all bloodied and worried and running."

She was at a loss for words, but she finally worked up the nerve to speak.

"I'm trying to reach masters Kazeno and Tsukino. They'll be the ones to stop you, and save us." She finished with a bit of a choke in her throat. After all, she had been wounded and running for her life. Who _wouldn't_ be choking up at this point, staring into the face of a monster?

He gave a big snort, and then laughed. "_Save_ you? That's not very accurate, woman… That's, in fact, the opposite of what is going to happen." He pointed to the intact half of the city. "Do you see this? This will be nothing but a memory in less than an hour. So will you, along with it. And don't put false hope in your masters. They have fled, they had no choice."

The man who had been launching the blue spheres earlier had now caught up to her. "Ruthenium! Why are you scaring the villagers? We need this town wiped, no survivors. Stop socializing and get to work."

The iron beast stamped his foot down at the man, and complained. "Zane, have a little fun in your job! Putting fear in people's minds will let them know we are serious."

The steampunk figure replied quite sternly. "I think they get the exact same message from the smoldering ashes of half the town. Resume your work now, Ruthenium."

The beast sighed, and raised his sword over his right shoulder. "Sorry, lady. Business is business."

The sheep screamed in terror, and the sword came down. Even Naozane had to look away from the gruesome murder. "Good. Now then, back to the task at hand," Naozane said. He hopped to a rooftop, and then flung another energy sphere into a nearby courtyard.

_In the Jade Palace..._

Po was not very enthusiastic about facing off with himself, but he was the Dragon Warrior; he couldn't let that show!

Of course, it did show. A lot.

"Um, Hunter, is there any other way to enhance your fighting ability? I mean, I'm not sure about this particular method, and…"

Hunter looked Po in the eyes, and spoke with reassurance. "Po, you will be fine. Repeat after me. I."

"I."

"Will."

"Will."

"Be."

"Be."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good, Po. Now… Are you ready?"

Po then manned up, and shouted in his most bodacious voice: "You bet I'm ready! Let's do this! _Kiyah!_"

Hunter put his index and middle finger to Po's forehead, and voiced the chant. They were now in Po's inner world, and boy was it a sight. There were statues of the Five and the masters of the valleys everywhere, and the ground was cracked and splintered, and there seemed to be lava beneath the cracks. The ground looked like dried lava. And the sky… Oh, the sky. White clouds covered the sky with a thick fog, and when a slight opening showed up, there was nothing but void black. Yet somehow, the world was lit.

"Okay, this is creepy," Po said. "Can we leave, and come back later?"

"No, we can't. We have to fight your inner self, so you can enhance your Dragon Warrior powers and fighting ability. It's the only way to be able to save China, and probably the rest of the world. The only way to protect the ones you love."

"Well, who do we have here? My younger self? What a surprise! Hello, my brother." The voice came from nowhere, and everywhere at the same time. The panda appeared before their very eyes, and he looked nothing like Po. Sure, he was a panda, but he was… different. He had the straw hat and the cape, but the cape was torn and the straw hat was ripped in several places. The shorts were now pants, black with dragon patterns going down the sides. He removed the straw hat, and revealed his scarred and old face. He had one scar running down through his eyelids and to his chin, and he was blind in the same eye. The other eye was an intense jade green color, but it looked aged and tired.

"Who… Who are you?" Po asked.

"I'm not going to be all dodgy like the other things that inhabit your mind, so here is your revelation. I'm your future self."

Po was mind-blown! He just met his future self, which to him was way cool.

"Woah. That's totally awesome. But why are you in here, and not an evil clone of me or something?"

The future Po looked grave all of a sudden, and much to Hunter's concern, he had a good reason.

"I bare a message, from Oogway. And yes, I can speak to him. I'll retell his message for you, exactly. 'In these next few months, you will find a hard decision in front of you. This will set the mantle for the rest of your life, and forever after, in spiritual world. Life hangs in the balance, Po. It's up to you to either cast away those lives for your own needs, or make a sacrifice to keep those you hold dear. Do not take this lightly, Po. I believe you can do it.'"

Awe. Shock. Astoundation. Even though the last one is not a word, he thought of it. It's not just cities or valleys that are in danger anymore… It was now people he cared about. More specifically, his dad. Not to forget Tigress, too. He quickly came up with a question.

"Well, you're from the future! Why can't you tell me what happens now so I wouldn't be so worried?"

"Because, me. Your fate would change, and I am bound by the great spirits to not let that happen. Now…"

A sword appeared from nowhere. "…Cut me down with a very powerful slash. When you defeat me, you will achieve access to your Dragon powers and fighting enhancements."

Po looked at the sword, and picked it up. He slowly brought it over his head, but let it drop with a heavy sigh. "I can't do it… I can't kill! That's not me!"

The older Po took Po's sword hand. "I'll help you start." He then proceeded to thrust the blade into his chest, and Po nearly screamed in terror.

Before he faded into thin air, the Future Po said a noteworthy saying…

"It is necessary to take a life for the ones you love. Remember that, Po."

And with that, they were back to the real world.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own KFP.**

_Chapter 6: The Real Training Begins_

The revelation of meeting your future self and discovering your choices will decide whether people live or die is hard to cope with. For Po, it was nearly impossible. He spent a few hours just pacing back and forth, pondering how he was going to inevitably solve all of this. It was to no avail, of course. The base line was that ten evil men were coming to ruin lives, and take some as well. How he would do it, again, he did not know.

His thoughts were interrupted when a certain Master walked into his room; it was Shifu.

"Good morning, Po. How was your night?" Shifu put his staff behind his back.

Po stopped pacing, and looked at Master Shifu with a troubled expression. "I have not slept at all, and I think it's turning me crazy! What do you think? I mean, I'm pacing, talking to myself, and thinking WAY too much about the future. I don't know, what do you think Master?"

Master Shifu just put a "not bad" expression on his face, and said: "Maybe. Oh, by the way, Hunter's called the group together to begin rigorous training. Better prepare yourself, Po."

Po gave a nod, and went to the training hall to meet the rest of the Five and Hunter. When he reached the doors, he mentally prepared himself for what was to come. When he barged through the doors, he met Hunter with an array of weapons behind him, on a rack. He stopped, and met Hunter with an "Are-we-going-to-do-what-I-think-we're-going-to-do" expression on his face.

"Yes, Po. You're going to choose a weapon today. Well, actually, a weapon is going to choose you."

Po then went to sit down with the rest of the Five, next to Tigress. She whispered in his ear. "You missed most of what Hunter introduced to us. He said that we must present ourselves to each of the weapons, and one of them will choose us. There are 20 weapons in total, so we have a variety of weapons to choose from."

Hunter then walked over to the weapons. "Remember, guys: Just hold them for ten seconds. If you feel something kind of pulsating through the weapon, it's your weapon. Come on and head up now. Who wants to go first?"

Monkey stood up. "I'll go. I'm eager to meet my weapon… or something like that."

He walked over to the weapons. About five weapons in, he saw a staff that was a royal blue, with gold patterns all over the staff. There was a detachable blade at the end, and it was black and shaped like a spear end. He felt it pulsate and vibrate in his hands, and a blue energy all of a sudden came out of where he was holding it. He dropped it suddenly, and backed away.

"Do not be afraid," Hunter said. "That means it is your soul weapon, or as I call it, your Zanpakuto. You are inclined to use it, because your skill will significantly increase. Now, the rest of you go and find your Zanpakuto."

When the rest of them went up, one by one, they met with their weapons. Crane's weapon was a short spear, with a two blades at the top, each curved inward toward each other. There was a blue gem in the middle, and it glowed whenever Crane held it in his wings. The handle was green, with red patterns going down the hilt. Viper's weapon was a whip-sword that attached to her tail, giving her a deadly extension. Mantis's weapon was a shuriken with seven points that retuned to him when it was thrown. It was jet black, with a gold kanji on the top. Tigress's weapons were steel claws, with dragon designs on each claw. Po's weapon was the Sword of Heroes, naturally, since it was the weapon that the Dragon Warrior was destined to use.

"Now," Hunter said, "Try and feel the energy that comes from your weapon. After all, it does emit the energy. Once you feel that energy, imagine yourself grabbing it, and holding it. Mold it to your will. When you have this vision clear in your head… Open your eyes, and look at your weapon."

Whatever he taught them was accurate, because all of their weapons had energy that looked like fog, flowing and forming around them. Tigress's was red, Monkey's was brown, Crane's was green, Viper's was orange, Mantis's was dark blue, and Po's was a dark jade green. All of their faces were a little dumbfounded, but controlled.

"Now," Hunter said, "Close your eyes. Imagine yourself, throwing the energy into an enemy."

Hunter put up big, steel targets for them to hit.

"Raise the energy…"

The Five and Po raised their weapons, energy still flowing but at a more quickened pace.

"And let it fly!"

They slashed with their weapons, energy shooting out of them. They all hit their targets, even though some were off target… But more or less, they were at a good starting point. They opened their eyes, drained of all energy all of a sudden. Po collapsed, and Tigress had to lean on him for support. The others sat down, surprised and irritated.

"You never told us… It would be… This… TIRING!" Mantis yelled in agony. The others just panted for breath.

"Don't worry," Hunter said, "You'll get used to it in few days. But for now, you guys need to rest."

And somewhere far off, someone was far from resting…

**Yeah, I know. Boring filler chapter. Filler is needed, tough. See you next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own KFP. **

**Do you guys feel that my story isn't really supported, or there are too many holes in the story? I'm starting to think that. I've set high standards, and this is my first fanfiction, so I don't know how good I'm doing. Honestly, tell me how I'm doing. **

_Chapter Seven:_ _The Opponent has risen_

In a far-off deserted valley full of abandoned buildings and old, haunting memories, a black panther sat on a poorly put together stool, waiting for something. What that was, he didn't know. He just knew that it would one day come, and bring with it a hell like no other. He was instructed by spirits to wait for this being for twenty years, in solitude and peace, never stopping his training for anything. The spirits told him that his actions would directly influence something else, but yet again, they never told him who or what he would be influencing. He was left with so many holes in his own story that it looked like Swiss cheese to him. Worst of all, he couldn't leave this ghost town, no matter how much he wanted to. He was able to do many things, such as farm, cook, sleep, and eat, but he could never leave the darn town no matter what the matter was. He was destined to grow old, alone, with no family or friends.

And that became a problem sometimes.

He was forced to do everything himself, which he didn't mind at all, since he was a very independent person. But what emotion came, the most was sorrow for his past family, and when the emotion came, there was no one to turn to. No friends, family, nothing. He had grown used to the passing wind and rain, but that served as a temporary distraction from his usual daily routine. Nevertheless, he enjoyed it, for it filled an empty hole in his mind when he needed attention or needed to get away from real life. In a short way of explaining it, he got lost. And he enjoyed it.

It was morning. He had already done his routine of getting up and checking the crops, and then performing his oral and bodily hygiene from a nearby shower in a two-story apartment home. He had risen to the water tower to check the horizon for any sign of the beast. The water tower was one invention that was considered not needed by all of the other valleys, claiming that they had better methods of storing and purifying water. No signs of the beastie yet, he thought. No smoke trail, no change of tone in the air or sky. He was clear for today. He did a majestic back flip off of the water tower and landed on his feet, with no more sound than the tap of sandals hitting the ground. He went upon his usual duties, preparing for someone to come. They never did, however. He ate his breakfast in a local noodle shop, then started cleaning all of the homes located in a small little cul-de-sac. It took him about three hours to clean all of the houses, since it was mostly dusting and nothing else, since no one resided in the houses. When he was traveling to get some clothes to wash, he tripped on a rock that had been there since the first night he had stayed in the ghost town. Nothing really worth noting to anyone else, but to him, it was the height of his day so far.

He felt the need to shout his own name for some reason. He knew his own name, but why shout it, when no one will ever hear it?

His name was Feng. That meant sharpened blade, and boy, was he a sharp blade… He had been a master swordsman by the age of twenty, and right now, he was forty-five. So he was prepared for whatever was to come. At least, that was what he suspected. Just as he was about to finish washing clothes, he felt a change in the spiritual world. He looked around, expecting a spirit to arrive and give him some kind of advice lecture or something. But no spirit came. The sudden realization fell on him like a huge boulder.

His enemy had awakened.

**So how was that? A little lacking, I suppose, but I wanted to add in some mystery to the story. **


End file.
